Scorpitis
Scorpitis is an alien raider/space pirate used by Ty-Dawg Origin At some unknown point in time, Scorpitis headed out into the stars to become a space pirate and came across HarbingerGhidorah, and used his psychic powers to take control of him. After this, HarbingerGhidorah became the pet and steed of Scorpitis, guiding his ship to find new planets and wiping out the race sthat live on them. After finishing off a planet he took the resources and either used them to upgrade his ship or sell them on the intergalactic market. Personality Scorpitis often speaks in a polite, soft manner, giving off the appearance of a kind gentleman. However, Scorpitis is nonethless selfish and uncaring towards the planets he attacks, seeing them only as useful for gaining resources. He holds no true ill will towards the species inhabiting said planets, instead only seeing it necessary to destroy them and otherwise doesn't care about them at all. Despite this, Scorpitis is very loyal towards those who cares about, most notably his pet and steed HarbingerGhidorah, as harming him harmed is one of the few things that can get Scorpitis to raise his voice. History Debut: The Harbinger Attacks! Scorpitis first appeared when HarbingerGhidorah brought his ship to earth, and he remarked on how to planet was perfect to attack. He released HarbingerGhidorah to attack the city and watched his rampage from his ship. As BirthGoji entered the battle, he showed interest in controlling more Kaiju. Eventually, HarbingerGhidorah was beaten and severely damaged, causing him to become concerned and angered. He ordered HarbingerGhidorah to retreat and leave the planet. He then landed on the moon with HarbingerGhidorah, planning the next attack. Monster Island War III Scorpitis didn't appear in person, but he presumably was the one who sent out HarbingerGhidorah. Rise of The Ooze Prologue Scorpitis remained in his ship on the moon, watching images of Kaiju attacks and especially BirthGoji defending during said attacks. He eventually was met by Ivan Ooze, who offered him an alliance to drain the planet of the resources while letting the remaining husk become Ivan's plaything. He accepted the offer and the two got to work. Rise of The Ooze Part. 1 Scorpitis moved his ship from the moon to San Francisco, and led a small troop of Oozemen out to capture humans. He sent out HarbingerGhidorah to attack the city, and began grabbing as many evacuating humans as possible. Eventually he grew to giant size to assist HarbngerGhidorah against KyodaiGoji and Baragon 2001, and grabbed Kyodai with his tendrils and began electrocuting him. He was knocked off of him however, and he then emitted the gas from his shoulders and shrunk back to normal size. Rise of The Ooze Part. 2 Scorpitis was present as Ivan's human slaves dug for the Ectomorphicon Titans, and was suspicious of the mysterious figure that appeared to show up and help Ivan. It was because of this suspicion that he ordered HarbingerGhidorah to attack him. After Harbinger took serious damage however he ordered him to back down. Rise of The Ooze Part. 3 After the Ectomorphicons were arisen, Scorpitis began preparing to raid the planets resources. He was stopped, however, he was betrayed by Ivan and shrunk to the size of an action figure alongside HarbingerGhidorah and sent to the arctic in his ship. After Ivan's defeat, he regrew to his size and parked his ship in the arctic as his new base. Abilities * Energy Claws: '''Scorpitis is capable of firing blasts of energy from his claws. * '''Telekinesis: In human form, Scorpitis can move anything as Big as a human with his mind. In Kaiju form, he can move anything as big as a Kaiju. * Telepathy: Scorpitis can control and read living things minds. Although he is only capable of controlling the minds of bestial Kaiju, and not Kaiju with human like intelligence or Humans. * Tendrils: Scorpitis is capable of extending his Tendrils and using them as prehensile weapons, in addition, they can also generate bio organ energy of a purplish blue color. * '''Gas Emitters: '''Scorpitis is capable of emitting a powerful gas, capable of causing nausea and vision problems, from his shoulders. * '''Size Changing: '''Scorpitis is capable of changing from Kaiju size to human size. Trivia * Scorpitis and HarbingerGhidorah are collectively Ty-Dawgs first ocs, however, Scorpitis was developed last. * Krazar77 was a major contribution to the development of Scorpitis and HarbingerGhidorah Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Insects Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Pirates Category:Role-Play Characters